


Like Flying

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gives Jack flying lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue of sorts to "Gifts for Your Gift," although it's a stand-alone PWP. Thanks to Kylie, my ever-valiant beta. She knows she rocks.

"You're touching yourself, aren't you?" asks Jack.

The noise stops, and a huff of laughter sounds from his right. "I can't help it," Daniel says. "You can't imagine how good you look."

Jack turns toward him instinctively, his heart beating wildly. "Yeah, well, red's my color," he says, referring to the bandana knotted around his head, blindfolding him. He feels so damn exposed—on display, really, standing naked in the middle of his bedroom, naked and hard, his cock a heavy, swinging weight between his legs. There isn't much he can do about that, either, with his wrists bound behind his back. "You'd better plan on doing something more than just staring at me and jerking off," he complains, even though his mouth goes dry at the thought of Daniel slowly masturbating, right there in front of him. Where he can't see it.

It was his own damn fault he was in this position. Once Daniel suggested it, he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Daniel hadn't brought it up again, but Jack, Jack thought about it for weeks before he realized that not being able to stop thinking about it pretty much was his answer. So he told Daniel to do it, for god's sake—tie him up, tie him down, fuck him, do anything he wanted to him, because Jack wanted it all, because Jack wanted to be Daniel's, because being Daniel's was unlike anything he had ever been before.

He hears sounds behind him. Then Daniel's breath is his neck, and it feels so good, even that small touch. Soft lips touch his back, and he shivers.

"Just the sight of you like this, Jack—feel what it does to me," Daniel tells him.

Something hard bumps his hands, and he reaches for it with his fingers, reaches as far back as he can with his tied wrists. He catches Daniel's hard cock between his fingers—his prize. He fingers the moist slit and hears Daniel's sharp intake of breath. He likes that, likes that Daniel is just as excited about it as he is.

"This is what you do to me—the very sight of you," Daniel murmurs, laying his hands on top of Jack's, sliding his cock through Jack's fingers until it pokes at Jack's ass.

"Daniel, please," Jack says, stepping back so that he could capture more of Daniel's cock, so that he can feel the head pressing against his ass. He wants Daniel to fuck him. It's the kind of want that spirals and twists through his gut like a snake. "C'mon, Daniel, do it. Do something. Just—just touch me—" He's pleading because he aches for it, aches for Daniel's touch. But it's an ache that goes beyond mere physical fulfillment. It's an ache for Daniel himself.

"Not just yet, I think." Daniel sounds pleased. He kisses Jack's shoulder, then moves away, his cock slipping from Jack's fingers.

"Just a little?" Jack asks quickly. "One little touch. That's all." Despite his aching need, he's beginning to enjoy the game. Or maybe it's because of it. Either way, he's starting to get into it, and is wondering what Daniel is going to do with him next.

"Ah—no. Not yet." Daniel is moving, and Jack listens, cocking his head, tracking Daniel by sound. He hears quiet footsteps as Daniel circles counterclockwise around him. His skin is hyperaware of Daniel. He can sense the heat of Daniel body as he approaches again. "You look incredible," Daniel tells him once more, his voice as low and warm as a caress. A gentle touch to Jack's lips—a kiss—and Jack leans forward into the darkness, trying to capture Daniel's mouth with his, but Daniel retreats just as swiftly. Jack, off balance, stumbles a little before he finds his feet again. He decides to wait now, because Daniel is a fucking tease and he loves it.

His patience is rewarded when Daniel's lips brush his again. Jack holds still this time, letting Daniel play with his mouth, and they sharing little nibbling kisses. He feels the tip of Daniel's tongue touch his lips, allows it to tease his mouth open. Daniel fits his mouth to Jack's and kisses him carefully, almost delicately, tasting him. As they kiss, Jack can't resist tugging against the silk necktie binding his wrists, sending a spark of sheer pleasure straight to his dick.

When Daniel had first began securing his wrists after blindfolding him, he had experienced a moment of heart-pounding, gut-wrenching panic, due to the fact that he'd been tied up plenty of times in his line of work. Too many times. Hell, it was pretty much an occupational hazard. He'd never done something like this for fun before, never wanted to. Never imagined that he could want to. But that was before Daniel. Now he's finding out that the old rules don't apply. He's discovering that that placing himself entirely, and very securely, in Daniel's hands is a really nice thing to do.

Yet when he felt that tie being pulled tight around his wrists, he panicked. Old habit die hard. But the panic lasted on for a second, because, as if sensing Jack's discomfort, Daniel had rubbed his warm, naked body against Jack's as he tied the knot, tight nipples scraping against Jack's back, thighs caressing Jack's thighs. By the time Daniel jerked the knot tight, Jack's dick had jerked in response.

"Is this okay?" Daniel had asked him, with his body still pressed against Jack's.

Jack had assured him it was very, very okay. Because, after all, it was Daniel.

Now Daniel's hands touch Jack's shoulders. "Kneel down," Daniel orders, nuzzling his cheek. "Please," he adds as an afterthought.

Jack swallows nervously, nods. He carefully sinks to his knees, Daniel's hands holding him steady. Something touches his cheek, and Jack kisses it. Daniel's cock—he knows how it looks right now, beautiful and red and shiny. He rubs his cheek against its smooth length, tastes it with his tongue. He sucks it into his mouth, feeling the blood rush through the wide vein running along the bottom.

Daniel's breath quickens. "God, Jack, your mouth," Daniel moans. "Your mouth is just perfect, your mouth around my cock—oh, Jack."

It is a real kick for him to be doing this, to be on his knees servicing Daniel. Maybe it should feel demeaning, he thinks, maybe he should be a little ashamed; but he isn't. He's just damn horny, turned on in a big way by Daniel's excited cock being in his mouth, thrilled by Daniel's soft moans. Shifting his weight, he tries to squeeze his own balls between his legs, to pleasure himself just a little, but it doesn't really help. He's incredibly hard, and there's nothing he can do about it. He moans in frustration and sucks on Daniel, hard, pulling it into his mouth as far as he can without gagging, rising on his knees a little, trying to make the position less awkward.

Daniel gasps, jerking his cock away from Jack's mouth. "Oh—hey, a little too good," he sputters.

"Yeah." Jack presses his face against Daniel's body, nuzzling until he finds the soft flesh of Daniel's balls. He licks and mouths them gently, just the way Daniel likes it.

Daniel's fingers brush across the top of his head. "Looking even better now, oh, jeeze, Jack, if you could only see yourself—god, I love you, love that you would do this for me—you are so fucking mine."

Daniel's voice is low and breathy. Jack loves the sound of it, loves that Daniel is all that he can smell and taste. This is his universe now and he loves it, he could live here forever, his own need subsumed to his need for Daniel in his mouth, the taste of Daniel's come, but, damn it, Daniel is tugging on his arms, pulling him back.

"Hey," Jack complains, disappointed. "I wasn't finished."

"Yes, you were," Daniel says.

He lets Daniel pull him to his feet, thoroughly enjoying the way Daniel is bossing him around. Daniel seems to be enjoying it too, he sounds a little breathless, and his palms are sweaty against Jack's skin. Jack didn't know he could do that to Daniel; he had never felt it before. Maybe, he thinks, he had always been too busy looking and doing, and he never had a chance to really feel.

Daniel keeps his hands on Jack's arms, grounding him as he pushes. Jack is forced to take a step backward, then another. He keeps going, and Daniel keeps pushing, until the bed bumps up against the back of his legs. Daniel gives one last push. "Lie down," he orders, needlessly, as Jack falls onto the bed. Jack discovers that lying on his trussed arms isn't as uncomfortable as he thought it might be. With a little wriggling, he manages to tuck his hands under his butt nicely. He lets Daniel maneuver him into place on the bed. The bed dips as Daniel climbs next to him. Warm hands touch Jack's bent knees, spreading his legs.

"Oh, Jack—that looks even better." Daniel kisses his stomach, and Jack can't help it. He moans Daniel's name softly. "I love the way you do that," Daniel continues, kissing his way up Jack's chest. "Love the way my name sounds."

A hot, wet tongue touches his nipple now, and Jack squirms, trying to push against Daniel's mouth, wanting Daniel to suck on it, to bite it. "Damn it, Daniel," he growls as the sensation vanishes.

He raises his head, trying to see around the blindfold, but he can't; he's in total darkness. The sensation returns, with teeth this time, and Jack yelps in surprise. Daniel sucks hard, and Jack is thrilled, his head rolling back as he gasps for breath. Daniel moves to other side, lavishing his attention there while Jack clenches his fists, digs his heels into the mattress, and lifts his hips, his cock seeking friction of any kind, but there's nothing, just air. Daniel's mouth roves all over his chest, sucking on his skin, biting gently, and Jack curses him even though he loves every minute of it. His mouth is open when Daniel assaults it with a wet, sloppy kiss, the kind that is all tongue, effectively shutting Jack up. Jack has no complaints, though, none at all, as the kiss goes on and on, Daniel licking the inside of Jack's mouth as if he might not ever get enough of it.

"Mmm. Yeah, nice mouth," Daniel says when he finally releases it.

"Uh," is all Jack can say now. Jack's lips are tingling, his body quivering in response to Daniel's fingers as they move down his chest, brushing his skin lightly. He can still feel every bite, the pain lingering pleasantly on his skin. Jack hears a contented hum, and all at once there is a warm, wet pressure his cock as Daniel sucks on him. Jack gasps silently, on the brink of release, and the pressure is suddenly gone.

"Wait right here, okay?" Daniel squeezes his shoulder. Jack hears him roll of the bed and move around the room.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere," Jack says, his voice high and strained. His balls throb with a combination of pleasure and pain. He had nearly come when Daniel sucked on him, and now he feels like one big knot of desperation.

He hears the sound of his drawer. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?" Daniel asks, his voice betraying his excitement. "That's what I want to do—is it what you want?"

Jacks heart pounded in his chest. "Uh, yeah, I think that would be good." He tries for a light, joking tone, but it comes out sounding breathy and desperate.

"Good. I think it will be real good, too. As long as you're comfortable with it, you know, like this," Daniel says.

Jack thinks it's sweet that Daniel is concerned, and kind of funny, too, because Jack already is pulling his knees up, impatient, horny as hell, and more than ready to get laid. "Do I look like I'm uncomfortable? Just get your god damn ass over here and fuck me."

The bed dips again, and he can hear Daniel chuckling. "I don't think you're really in any position to tell me what do to, Jack," he says.

"It was just a suggestion," Jack tells him, trying to sound contrite.

Daniel nips his thigh in response and the pain is sharp and sweet. Jack decides he really, really likes this side of Daniel. He feels Daniel crawling between his legs. He rubs his legs on Daniel's big, solid body, imagining how tasty Daniel must look right now—his skin flushed and a little shiny with sweat, the lube grasped in hand, and that determined, focused expression on his face—the one he always wears when getting down to this particular business.

"I love you," Jack blurts out, because he can't help the way the feeling just bubbles up from inside him.

Daniel kisses his knee. "I love you too," he says, and Jack can hear the smile in his voice. "Now lift your butt."

Jack plants his feet and pushes up eagerly. There is a cool, soft touch on his butt as Daniel tucks a pillow beneath him, then strokes his legs lovingly before placing his hands behind Jack's knees and lifting up. He holds Jack there for a moment, and Jack wonders what he is doing. When Daniel eases his legs down, Jack finds they are splayed over Daniel's, and his hips are canted up. He feels even more exposed and naked—and dirty, in a good way, because all he can do is wait for Daniel to use him, to fuck him, and he wants it. He wants it. So he lies still, in the darkness, his hands secure behind his back, waiting, listening, and anticipating Daniel's touch.

He cries aloud when it happens, the slick, cool pressure at his anus startling even though he knew it was coming. Daniel caresses him, his fingers rubbing the sensitive area behind his balls, then sliding back over his opening. "Any time now, Daniel," Jack says, voice low.

"Oh, what—you mean this?" Daniel asks, and those long, graceful fingers push gently inside of him. "Is this what you want?"

"Shit, Daniel—that's good—that's so fucking good," Jack tells him, because it feels damn wonderful. He squirms, trying to shove his ass onto Daniel's fingers, but he can't. He has no leverage at all with his legs positioned like that. He realizes Daniel did it intentionally and is even more impressed.

"You really are kind of slutty, aren't you?" Daniel teases.

"Fuck, yeah," Jack pants. "You're just noticing now?" Fingers plunge into him again, more deeply this time, and Jack gasps out loud. "Only for you, Daniel. Only for you."

The pressure increases—more fingers, more pleasure, and Jack thinks he might come just from this, just from being helpless while Daniel's fingers send delicious stabs of pleasure through his body. And when the fingers slide out of him, Jack waits breathlessly, letting Daniel pull his legs up again, rearranging them over his shoulders. Something other than Daniel's fingers pushes against him, then slides inside, sliding in so easily as his body stretches to accommodate Daniel's nice thick cock and it's fucking perfect. Jack can't even speak. Daniel leans over him, pushing deep inside, and Jack whimpers in delight. He tries to rock his hips against Daniel's but he can't, because of the way Daniel is pressed up against him. Jack wants him to move, damn it, wants Daniel to pound into him, to fuck him so hard he'll feel it for days afterward.

But Daniel doesn't move. Instead, he asks, "What does it feel like? Tell me how it feels." His voice is a ragged whisper now, he's not so cool anymore, and his voice is so low that Jack can scarcely hear it over the roaring in his ears, over the sound of his own pounding heart.

"What? Daniel—" He wants Daniel to fuck him, fuck him now, for crying out loud. He can't believe Daniel wants to talk, and then he realizes how very Daniel the request is.

"Tell me," Daniel insists, voice intense, as if he just has to know, as if he just can't go on until he finds out.

"It's—it's—" Jack starts.

He doesn't know how to continue, doesn't know how to put it into words. His brain is fuzzy with pleasure; he can barely think at all, because he's lying there, bound and helpless, his legs draped over Daniel's shoulders, Daniel's cock shoved up his ass, his body completely and utterly in Daniel's hands—and it's more than just his body; it's all of him, everything he is, everything he ever was, because he chose let Daniel love him this way.

Because he could. Because he is—

"Free," he gasps. "You set me free."

Daniel moans at his response. His hips jerk, once, twice, and he thrusts into Jack and Jack just lets himself go, losing himself in the god damn beauty of it all, letting himself give voice to his pleasure, and he doesn't give a fuck if anybody hears. He's loved, he's tied up and being fucked within an inch of his life; it's Daniel doing this for him, taking him, holding him, owning him. His body is alive and on fire and he thinks he might be soaring up into the sky, leaving a fiery trail behind. Time stands still, and when his body jerks and convulses and he finally comes, it's with a soul-searing intensity he never knew even existed for him. He doesn't even know whether Daniel's hand ever even touched his cock, or if it was just some sort of spontaneous combustion that engulfs him and Daniel both.

He does know when Daniel comes, though, because Daniel howls out his name and clutches Jack's thighs painfully hard, his fingers digging into muscle while he shoves against Jack. Jack can feel Daniel's cock pulsing inside of him, he can feel Daniel's hot, slick body between his legs, he can feel those hands grasping at him. He can feel everything.

Afterwards, it takes a while for Daniel to rouse himself enough to roll Jack onto his side and untie him, but Jack doesn't mind. He's still floating. When Daniel pulls off the blindfold, Jack opens his eyes and is almost surprised to find himself back in his bedroom, lying on his disarrayed bed, covers pushed onto the floor, pillows everywhere. Daniel, looking more beautiful than he remembered, is stretched out next to him, with sleepy eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. He's watching Jack thoughtfully.

"Hi," Jack says, touching Daniel's chest with hands that feel a little prickly.

"Hi," Daniel responds. He pulls Jack close.

"Yes," Jack says, in answer to the unasked question. "I liked it. Little nervous at first," he admits, "but you know, once I realized I was safe, really safe, I got with the program pretty quick."

Daniel smiles, a big, nose-crinkling smile, the one that makes him look a little goofy. "Good. I liked it too." He tucks his face into Jack's chest. "Of course I'd keep you safe," he adds.

Jack holds him tight and nuzzles the damp brown hair. "I think you just like telling me what to do," he teases, not mentioning the fact that he really likes that, too. It's not the sort of thing he wants to think real hard about, not just yet.

"Well, someone's got to." Daniel's dragging something across Jack's body, tickling him, and Jack sees that it's the necktie, horribly wrinkled now, battle-weary. He takes it from Daniel's hand.

"Think you might like to try it sometime? Try being the tied-up one?" Jack asks, even though he suspects that Daniel has tried it before, because he seems pretty damn familiar with the whole concept. But it's new between the two of them, a whole new universe to explore.

"Oh yeah." Daniel raises his head, and kisses Jack sweetly. "Absolutely."

Jack sees the trust in Daniel's eyes, and holds him close. And he decides that he's glad the old rules don't apply anymore, because he loves making up new ones. Together.


End file.
